


Jeż z wyrwanymi kolcami

by derRoteVogel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Yaoi, eruri - Freeform, erwinxlevi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derRoteVogel/pseuds/derRoteVogel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi nie potrafi poradzić sobie ze stratą przyjaciół. Próbuje zapomnieć, odurzyć się, wyciszyć. Czuje się odpowiedzialny za śmierć Isabel i Farlana.  Upija się spoglądając w niebo, które jeszcze niedawno oglądali razem. W takim stanie zastaje go Erwin Smith, dowódca Korpusu Zwiadowców.</p><p>Moja interpretacja uczuć Levi'a, jego niechęci do dotyku i obsesji czystości.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeż z wyrwanymi kolcami

Nieraz słyszał te wszystkie historie. Opowieści matek chowających dzieci i sióstr grzebiących braci. Mówiono o ciałach poległych żołnierzy. Owiniętych w całuny i niesionych przez tłumy opłakujących ich bliskich. Sypano kwiaty. Setki drobnych płatków opadały na te piękne twarze umarłych. Lica pozbawione wszelkich emocji, jakoby śpiące. Pogrążone snem, z którego już nigdy nie przyjdzie im się zbudzić. Matki, ojcowe, bracia, siostry, kochankowie...wszyscy bliscy składali pocałunek na tych martwych twarzach. Ostatni raz dotykali ukochanych. Ostatni raz wplatali im dłonie we włosy. Ostatni raz pochylali się, aby dotknąć zimnych policzków.

Żałosne.

Czy oni naprawdę myśleli, że cierpią?

Czemu tak wiele osób łkało słuchając tych rzewnych historyjek?

Spojrzał w niebo. Dziwne, jeszcze niedawno wydawało się najpiękniejszym dziełem tego świata. Tysiące gwiazd, lśniących niczym diamenty rozsypane w ciemnej otchłani. Tak, niegdyś tak o nich myślał. Dziś jednak urosły do miana brzydkich kropek porozrzucanych gdzieś w przestrzeni. Bez ładu. Bez porządku. To niebo nie było warte przelanej krwi Isabel i Farlana. Nie było całunów. Nie było też tłumów opłakujących ich bliskich. Nikt nie sypał kwiatów. Nikt nie ucałował bladych, pogrążonych w wiecznym śnie twarzy. W śmierci tej nie było niczego ładnego. Sprofanowani. Kręgi zgniecione na miazgę. Niegdyś stanowiły część podpory dla tych pięknych twarzy, które...leżały w błocie kilka metrów dalej oderwane od reszty korpusu. Rąk tam chyba nie było. Przynajmniej jego wzrok nie zakodował tych drobniutkich, dziewczęcych rączek, które niegdyś tuliły malutkiego ptaszka. Ochraniały istotę o złamanych skrzydłach, nim w końcu wzbiła się w powietrze przez dziurę w sklepieniu. Brzydkim otworze, który pozwolił wpuścić nikłe promienie słońca do zatęchłej nory, jaką było Podziemie. Nie pamiętał również silnych męskich dłoni, które wspierały go przy naprawie sprzętu do trójwymiarowego manewru. Całe ramiona Farlana zostały powygryzane. Czy naprawdę ludzi rozczulają te żałosne historie o pięknych ciałach poległych żołnierzy owiniętych w całuny? Ileż by dał, aby móc owinąć je w ten materiał, ucałować i złożyć w grobie. Nie było na to czasu. Teraz pewnie gniły gdzieś w polu. Obrzydliwe, śmierdzące zwłoki. Padlina przyciągająca swym odorem zwierzęta. A może...jakiś tytan ich dojadł? Dojadł. DOJADŁ. Na samą myśl przeszedł go dziwny dreszcz. To było nienormalne. Właśnie modlił się o to, aby porozrywane zwłoki poległych przyjaciół skończyły w żołądkach tych okropnych bestii. Stwierdził, że „pochówek" ten niósłby w sobie więcej dostojeństwa niż rozkład w polu. Dlaczego to sobie robił? Dlaczego zadręczał się tymi myślami? Ach...dlatego, że był winny. Przecież im zaufał. Sam dokonał wyboru.

\- Żałosne – mruknął pod nosem.

Przystawił do ust butelkę alkoholu. Pił i czuł jak to tanie ścierwo rozgrzewa go od środka. Siedział na murze twierdzy Zwiadowców wlepiając wzrok w przestrzeń. To była ich kryjówka. Jeszcze niedawno siedzieli tu razem i obserwowali gwiazdy. Te beznadziejne małe kropki porozwalane w ciemnej przestrzeni. Co za burdel. Jakie to wszystko zdawało się teraz brzydkie. Rozległ się grzmot. Deszcz padał coraz mocniej, ale dla Levi'a Ackermanna nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. Kiwał się na boki beznamiętnie wpatrując w przestrzeń. Może tu zmoknąć. Może tu zostać. Może tu zdechnąć. Wszystko jedno. Nic już nie miało znaczenie.

\- Wracaj do budynku, przeziębisz się!

Ktoś śmiał otworzyć drzwi. Ktoś śmiał do niego podejść. Ktoś śmiał mu rozkazywać.

Chłodne spojrzenie kobaltowych oczu skierowało się w stronę mężczyzny, który właśnie zmącił jego spokój. Jego prywatność. Jego samotność. Jego cierpienie. Osobiste cierpienie. Był to nie kto inny jak Erwin. Chrzaniony dowódca Erwin Smith! A ten tu czego? Niech spada. Levi nie potrzebował osoby, która raptem zacznie się nim przejmować. Miał takie, dwie i obie stracił.

\- Daj mi spokój – warknął upijając kolejny łyk mocnego alkoholu.

Blondyn westchnął ciężko i ruszył w jego kierunku. Zdjął z siebie pelerynę. Piękną, zieloną z wyhaftowanymi skrzydłami wolności. Bez większego zastanowienia okrył nią postać siedzącego na murze chłopaka.

\- Siedzenie tutaj w niczym nie pomoże – oznajmił.

Levi zignorował jego słowa. Przystawił do ust małą, butelkę czystej i z rozczarowaniem odkrył, że była już pusta. Przeklął pod nosem, po czym rzucił ją przed siebie, w przestrzeń. Rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szła...wciąż było mu mało. Potrzebował więcej alkoholu. Zdecydowanie więcej. Chciał się znieczulić. Chciał zapomnieć.

\- Odejdź stąd, Erwin.

Poczuł jak ktoś schwyta jego bladą, drżącą dłoń.

\- Jak wejdziesz do budynku to się z Tobą napije.

\- A masz jeszcze...

\- Rum przywieziony z wewnętrznej części miasta.

Levi miał gdzieś pochodzenie tego alkoholu. Równie dobrze zadowoliłby się tanim spirytusem produkowanym w Podziemiu. Mimo to wizja kolejnej ilości jakiejkolwiek substancji zawierającej alkohol była nad wyraz kusząca.

***

Otworzył przed nim drzwi zupełnie tak, jakby był jakąś chrzanioną panienką. Tego dnia Levi Ackermann po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu przekroczył próg gabinetu dowódcy Oddziału Zwiadowców, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Wszedł dość pewnym, aczkolwiek lekko chwiejnym krokiem i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Pod oknem stało duże, masywne biurko wykonane z hebanowego drewna. Levi zmarszczył brwi orientując się, że nie ma na nim dokumentów. W zasadzie to było dziwne. Chyba, że Erwin również należał do niewielkiego grona ludzi dbających o porządek tak zawzięcie jak robił to Ackermann. Duży skórzany fotel ustawiony był tuż przy wielkim kominku, z którego buchało cudowne ciepło. Brunet bez większego zastanowienia ruszył w tym kierunku. Nie usiadł jednak na fotelu, ale puszystym dywanie tuż obok niego. Wyciągnął dłonie w stronę ognia.

\- Nie za wygodnie Ci tu? – mruknął.

\- Nie narzekam – odparł Erwin.

Skierował się do małego barku wykonanego z tego samego drewna, co zabytkowe biurko. Wyciągną butelkę drogiego, mocnego alkoholu. Dopiero teraz Ackermann obejrzał się za ramię. Pod ścianą stało łóżko. W tym właśnie momencie uświadomił sobie, że wcale nie znajdowali się w gabinecie dowódcy. Byli w jego sypialni.

\- Proszę – blondyn podał chłopakowi szklaneczkę trunku, po czym usiadł tuż obok niego, również na dywanie.

Levi chwycił szklankę i w zastanowieniu zaczął przesuwać palcem po zaokrąglonym brzegu. Nienawidził sposobu, w jaki Erwin na niego patrzył. Nawet jak nie chciał robił to z góry, przez co Ackermanna ogarniało to okropne uczucie...ubezwłasnowolnienia? W zasadzie nie wiedział jak to nazwać. Paradoksalnie Erwin nigdy nie zamierzał patrzeć na chłopaka z wyższością. Levi był po prostu drobny i niski, a w oczach Smitha również delikatny, filigranowy, śliczny. Zawsze nazywał go w myślach ślicznym. Śliczny nerwus. Śliczny narwaniec. Śliczny dzieciak. Śliczny buntownik. Śliczny, butny, narwany...

\- Za co pijemy? – spytał Smith przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

Nie za poległych. Nie za przyjaciół. Nie za Isabel i Farlana. Nie chciał poruszać ich tematu. Był tutaj po to, aby zapomnieć.

\- Za zażynanie tytanów. Za ich porozpruwane, parujące cielska. Niech zdychają.

\- Za zażynanie tytanów – powtórzył Erwin i przysunął szklankę do ust.

Mężczyzna upił łyk. Chłopak opróżnił połowę.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem kogoś takiego, jak Ty. Nim Cię znalazłem słyszałem legendy. Różne historie krążyły o siostrzeńcu Kenny'ego Rozpruwacza.

\- Na przykład jakie? – zapytał Levi.

W rzeczywistości nie obchodziły go opowieści powtarzane przez tłum. Pytanie rzucił w celu podtrzymania rozmowy.

\- Różne. Żadna nie oddała jednak w pełni osoby, jaką jesteś. Masz zadatki na świetnego żołnierza. Mało tego, swoimi umiejętnościami przewyższasz wszystkich, moich ludzi.

Czy on go...komplementuje?

\- Daruj sobie. Jeżeli chcesz mnie w ten sposób przekonać do pozostania wśród Zwiadowców wiedz, że już Ci się udało. Nie mam gdzie wracać – warknął odstawiając pustą szklankę.

Erwin uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Lubił sposób, w jaki ten śliczny narwaniec się odszczekiwał. Bez namysłu ponownie napełnił jego szklankę alkoholem.

\- To Twój nowy dom, Levi – uśmiechnął się delikatnie i poczochrał jego włosy.

Levi drgnął. Momentalnie spiął się pod wpływem dotyku.

\- Jesteś jak jeż – zaśmiał się Erwin.

\- Dlaczego? – Levi zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ledwo cię tknąć, a już zwijasz się w kulkę i wystawiasz kolce. Nie miałeś nigdy nikogo koło siebie? Tamta dziewczyna...

Zamknij się, staruchu. Nie masz prawa mówić o moje przybranej siostrzyczce. Ani słowa o Isabel. Nie waż się nawet wymawiać jej imienia.

\- Była jak siostra – warknął upijając kolejny łyk.

Narzucał bardzo szybkie tempo, jednak Erwin zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Dalej powoli sączył swój rum delektując się jego smakiem.

\- Czyli nie miałeś nigdy nikogo koło siebie? – powtórzył pytanie.

\- Próbujesz mnie zapytać czy się pieprzyłem? – rzucił beznamiętnie.

Wprawił tym dowódcę w niemałe osłupienie. Erwin delikatnie dobierał słowa i raczej starał się nie przeklinać. Prędzej użyłby słowa „kochać", sam zwrot go zaskoczył. Levi bez oporów rzucał mięsem, a w obecnych okolicznościach zdawał się być jeszcze bardziej drażliwy niż zwykle.

\- Poniekąd – odparł lekko skołowany.

Levi parsknął.

Jeden raz. Dwóch, pijanych mężczyzn. Rynsztok przy dzielnicy rozkoszy. Smród. Bród. Na siłę. Mały chłopiec. Dziecko.

\- Tak – rzekł krótko ponownie przystawiając szklankę do ust.

Nie czuł potrzeby wtajemniczania Erwina w szczegóły i okoliczności. Sam już to przeżył, musiał żyć z tym dalej. Z resztą, czym to było w porównaniu do sprofanowanych zwłok Farlana i Isabel? Niczym. Wszystko w tym świecie zdawało się brudne i obrzydliwe.

\- Trochę mnie zaskoczyłeś – rzekł Smith.

Pochylił się nad Levi'm i pocałował go w czoło. Delikatnie, a jednak chłopaka zaczęła zalewać fala paniki. Nienawidził dotyku. Czuł się wówczas ubezwłasnowolniony, osaczony, zdominowany i...sprofanowany? Zupełnie tak jak ciała jego najbliższych. Tych, którym pozwolił na tak żałosną śmierć. Tych, których mógł ocalić...Alkohol zaczął mącić mu w głowie, a wszystkie brutalne wspomnienia zlewały się w jedną bolesną całość. Pozwolił im umrzeć w taki sposób, a zatem czyż nie zasługuje na karę? Czyż nie powinien cierpieć wbrew woli? Czyż to nie jego ciało powinno zostać sprofanowane, pozbawione czci i odarte z godności?

\- No widzisz – mruknął odstawiając pustką szklankę.

Mówił mało i skrótami, aby ukryć plączący się język. Zbudowanie dłuższej wypowiedzi mogłoby być teraz całkiem problematyczne. Jego drobna, blada twarz wciąż pozostawała jednak beznamiętna. Zupełnie pozbawiona wyrazu. Obserwując to Erwin Smith zaczął zastanawiać się czy Levi ukrywa swoje emocje pod jakąś osłoną, pod swoistą maską.

Nie. To niemożliwe. Levi Ackermann nie chowa swoich emocji pod maską. Jego emocje są zepsute. Zostały doszczętnie wyniszczone. Czy można uszkodzić coś uszkodzonego? Albo inaczej. Czy uszkadzając coś uszkodzonego postępuje się źle? Czy osoba psując coś, co zostało już zepsute zostanie rozgrzeszona?

 

Chwila napięcia. Słysząc ten beznamiętny ton. Sposób, w jaki ten chłopak mówił o bliskości zasugerował Erwinowi, że...może. Było mu wolno. Jednym, szybkim ruchem przywarł do warg chłopaka. Levi miał wrażenie, że wszystkie jego organy zaczynają się ściskać. Chciał go odepchnąć. Chciał strzelić go w twarz. Chciał uciec, ale...czyż nie zasłużył na taki los? Przymknął sine powieki i rozchylił usta.

Rób ze mną, co chcesz.

Zeszmać mnie.

Zasłużyłem.

Erwin Smith nie był brutalny. Ciało, które właśnie mu się oddawało zdało się być najpiękniejszym na świecie. Pożądał go. Pragnął Levi'a Ackermanna już od dłuższego czasu. To prowokacyjne, lodowate spojrzenie. Ten zimny ton. Ta bezczelność i wyniosłość. Mężczyzna całował namiętnie, a chłopak mu na to pozwalał. Dał się zdominować. Silne, męskie ręce zaczęły delikatnie rozpinać guziki jego koszuli. Przerwał pocałunek, aby ustami muskać jego szyję. Delektował się tym ciałem. Przytrzymał Levi'a i ostrożnie jak najcenniejszy skarb ułożył go na dywanie. Tak, żeby przez przypadek nie uderzył się w głowę. Przecież mógł, był w takim stanie...Tak, Levi był kompletnie pijany, chociaż nie było tego widać. Po nim nigdy nie było niczego widać. Erwin obsypywał go pocałunkami. Cały czas powtarzał, że jest najpiękniejszy, że go pragnie, że...

\- Będę delikatny.

\- Nie bądź.

Ich umysły były teraz zupełnie na dwóch, innych planetach. Jak ziemia i niebo. Jak ogień i deszcz. Erwin chciał kochać, Levi chciał cierpieć. Z każdym, zdjętym elementem garderoby Ackermann czuł się coraz bardziej odarty z godności. To nic, że po raz setny Smith go komplementował. Brunet nie słuchał. Irytowały go te wszystkie delikatnie gesty. Jakieś łapanie za ręce? Całowanie w policzek? Co to ma niby być?! Wyrwał rękę. Usłyszał dźwięk rozpinanych przez Erwina spodni. Był tak nakręcony, że nawet nie zdołał się cały rozebrać. Levi celowo napiął mięśnie. Bolało. Ból był tak ogromny, że ledwo to wytrzymywał. A może to nie ból był nie do wytrzymania? Może to obrzydzenie do Smitha? Nie. Nie do Smitha. Odczuwał je do samego siebie.

***

Obudził się koło piątej. Uchylił powieki i obserwował jak czerwone promienie wschodzącego słońca wkradają się do pokoju. Poczuł na sobie coś ciężkiego. Ocknął się i zaczął kojarzyć. Leżał zwinięty w kłębek, z podkulonymi nogami w ramionach dowódcy Erwina Smitha. Jak mały, zwinięty w kulkę jeż, któremu na siłę wyrwano wszystkie kolce. Wyrwał się i jak oparzony wstał z miejsca. Z ulgą odkrył, że miał na sobie koszulę. Zaraz...dziwnie wielka. To nie była jego koszula! Przyłożył drżącą dłoń do wewnętrznej strony ud. Krew. Zaschnięta. Krew. Przewrócił się. Dosłownie opadł na podłogę. Czarne kosmyki włosów opadły mu na twarz. Czuł, że zbiera mu się na łzy.

\- Levi! – obudzony hałasem Erwin również zerwał się z łóżka.

Podbiegł do chłopaka chcąc pomóc mu wstać.

\- JA SAM! – wydarł się Levi.

Poczuł dłoń mężczyzny na ramieniu. Niedobrze. Źle. Obrzydliwie. Zasłonił ręką usta. Zerwał się na równe nogi i pobiegł do łazienki. Całe szczęście, że była połączona z pokojem. Upadł na kolana, schylił się nad toaletą i rzygał. W jednej chwili zebrało mu się na wymioty. Głowa mu pękała. Zwymiotował, a potem pochylił twarz, aby zrobić to ponownie. Nagle poczuł jak ktoś klęka tuż obok i delikatnie przytrzymuje mu włosy.

\- Chyba za dużo wczoraj wypiłeś – stwierdził.

\- ZOSTAW MNIE! – warknął Levi.

Czuł, że płacze. Rzyga i płacze na raz. Jakie to było żałosne. Jaki sam był żałosny! Dlaczego dał się wykorzystać? Dlaczego tak się skrzywdził?!

\- Nic się nie stało, jestem przy Tobie – szepnął Erwin z wyraźną troską.

\- NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE.

Levi otarł usta rękawem. Podniósł się na drżących nogach i chwiejnym krokiem skierował w stronę umywalki.

Miał zapomnieć.

Miał się ukarać.

Miał czuć ulgę.

Niestety, cierpiał ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- Znów włączył Ci się syndrom jeża – stwierdził Erwin z rozbawieniem.

Levi parsknął. Spojrzał w lustro. Chciał otrzeć łzy, ale ze zdziwieniem twierdził, że jego policzki są suche.  
W szklanej tafli ukazała się ta sama beznamiętna twarz, no może trochę bardziej podirytowana. Czy to oznacza, że płakał w środku? Że nie potrafił się już uzewnętrzniać? Że nie tyle nie chciał, co nie umiał okazywać emocji?

\- Chrzań się. Już nigdy więcej Ci na to nie pozwolę – mruknął beznamiętnie.

Erwin odetchnął z ulgą. Z początku miał wyrzuty sumienia, ale teraz minęły. Levi był wczoraj pijany. Bał się, że go skrzywił. Uległ chwili i nie mógł się opanować. Na szczęście wyglądało na to, że Ackermann był taki sam jak zwykle. Śliczny, fukający nerwus. Miał wszystko gdzieś i nic go nie obchodziło.

\- Przyniosę Ci gorzkiej herbaty – mruknął blondyn zostawiając bruneta samego w łazience.

Naprawdę mu ulżyło, bo najwyraźniej...

...nie można zepsuć czegoś, co już zostało zepsute.


End file.
